Light Goes Christmas Shopping
by strongandsilentalchemist
Summary: In the spirit of Christmas, Light and Misa do a gift exchange. This means that Light will have to venture to a place he has never been before... the mall at Christmastime.


Light stood at the entrance to the mall, trembling with fear. Human nature he understood, he lived for tragedy and sadness. He was even a master of supernatural creatures. But the mall at Christmastime? That could have even a hardened warrior trembling cowering with fright. Light took a deep breath, and ventured into the crowded mass of shoppers.

And why was Light doing this Christmas shopping? Because we all know that left to his own devices, Light would probably forget that Christmas existed. No, this was not his doing. This was the work of another person – Misa.

Misa had suggested a Christmas present exchange, "from one Kira to another" Light had protested, but with Misa, he didn't get very far. So armed with a Christmas list , his Death Note, and a credit card, Light was ready to brave the crowds of rabid shoppers.

He looked down at the first item on his list – a pony. _Hmmm _he thought. _Now where am I going to find a pony?_

Keep in mind that Light does not go shopping very often.

Light searched through the mall until he finally stumbled on a kid's shop selling large stuffed horses. Ryuk was long gone. He had found a shop selling apples and was gone. Light just hoped he wouldn't have to explain the mysterious disappearance of a truckload of apples. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the pony that was displayed in the window. But using incredible self-restraint, he kept walking to grab the pony. He was about to get his hands on it when a little girl darted in front of him and grabbed the pony. "Mommy, Mommy, I want this one, I want this one! _Please _Mommy, _Please_?"

The mother, who looked frazzled and tired from long hours of holiday shopping, sighed. "No Emma, I've already spent hundreds and hundreds of dollars today. I can't buy you the horse.

The little girl apparently did not enjoy taking no for an answer. "NO NO NO NO I WANT THAT HORSE AND YOU ARE GOING TO BUY IT FOR ME!"

The mother, laden down with bag and exhausted, sighed. "Fine. I'll get it for you. But next time I see Santa Claus, I'll tell him to put you on the naughty list for all the trouble you've caused.

Light was astonished. He looked back at the display. There were none left. _I have to get that pony for Misa. The only way to get it now... I need to get rid of that girl. But I don't know her full name. I need her full name._

He kneeled down next to the little girl. "That's a cute horsie you have. But I have a problem. You see, I am Santa Claus, and I need your toy horse. A homeless girl requested it this year, and I need to give it to her."

"No, the little girl replied.

_I have to get that pony for Misa. The only way to get it now... I need to get rid of that girl. But I don't know her full name. I need her full name._

"What's your name?" Light asked. His plan was hinging on the fact that generally small children were gullible.

"Mommy said I'm never allowed to give strange people my name." She crossed her arms and stuck her lower lip out. "I'm not gonna tell you."

_Damn, _Light thought. _Apparently she's not the gullible type. But that doesn't change anything. I need her name and now she's suspicious. Think, Light, think. I have 3.5 minutes until she makes it up to the checkout counter. THINK. _And then Light got an idea. "You see, I am Santa Claus, and I need your name to put it on the naughty list. You have been a very bad girl to your mommy today.

The mom turned around, relieved. "Her name is Emma Langton, and she definitely deserves to go on the naughty list."

"Thank you very much," Light replied. He took out a piece of paper and wrote the girl's name down.

Her face paled. "I'm so sorry Santa, please don't put me on the naughty list! I'll do anything. I'll even give you this horsie for the homeless kid!"

"It's okay sweetie," said Light. It doesn't matter anymore." He glanced at his watch. _Just a few more seconds... now._

The little girl collapsed. Her mother screamed and fainted, and the people standing in front of her in line called 911. Light grabbed the stuffed animal, cut off the tag so as not to trip off the sensors, and walked out of the store.

Considering the first item a success, Light moved on to the second item on his list – lipstick.

He found the makeup section and searched for a while, attracting some curious onlookers, wondering why a grown man was looking at lipstick. He finally picked out a nice red shade and brought it to the counter.

"That'll be twenty-five dollars and fifteen cents." the cashier said.

"WHAT?" screamed Light. "That's preposterous! There is no way I'm paying that much for some simple lipstick!" He pulled out his Death Note again and wrote the cashier's name in it. He checked his watch... waited forty seconds... but the cashier was still staring at him, wondering why he was checking his watch. "IT'S AN ALIAS!" Light burst out.

"Ummm, yeah. We reuse these nametags from previous employees. But how did you figure that out? Do I know you from somewhere?"

Light responded, head down. "Um, no, you don't know me. I'll just pay for the lipstick."

After staring at him curiously for a while, the cashier accepted his money and let Light take home the lipstick.

Light looked at the next and last item on his list – lingerie

_What is that, _he wondered. _How do I even pronounce that word? _He found another man that didn't look too suspicious and asked him, "What is linga, um ling, lingyriy, oh dammit. I'll just show you." He held the list out to the man. "What is this?"

The man looked at him very strangely. "Ummm, I think I'll take you to the section." He led Light to a section filled with assorted colorful lingerie. "Here you go. Have fun, and I _really_ hope you're buying this for somebody else."

Light stared at the section. _Oh, _he thought. _So this is what lingerie is. Well, it figures that Misa would be asking for this. Staying in the Christmas spirit though, I'll get her this. _He reached for the last item on the rack. Unfortunately, he grabbed it at the same time as another man. He pulled as hard as he could, but the man also pulled. After a brief tug-of-war match, the man finally gave up. As he stopped pulling, he asked, "Why do you want this so bad?"

"Why do _you _want it so bad?" retorted Light.

Note that neither man actually said why he was buying lingerie.

"Fine," spat the man. "Let's settle this like men."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I challenge you to a race. My friend is at the mall across the street, on the first floor . I'll call him and tell him to stay there. The first person there wins. "

"Fine," replied Light. "And may the best man win... although looking at you I begin to think I may be the only man..."

"You will pay for that insult. And another thing... the rules. Anything goes. If you are caught by security guards, you are disqualified. The first person there gets the... item, let's say."

"Agreed," said Light. "On your mark, get set, go!"

He sprinted off and up the stairs. Light needed a directory to make his way through the mall. He studied the map, and decided that the best course of action would be to go up a couple floors and take the bridge over to the other side. He began sprinting up the stairs, because everybody knows that stairs are faster than both the escalator.

The man, who knew the mall better than Light, immediately began up the escalator next to Light. His plan was to take the bridge across to the other mall, and then descend into the parking garage to make it to his friend. He was planning his route as he ran onto the escalator. He was startled out of his thoughts when the escalator came to a screeching halt. He looked down through a mass of people to the bottom, where Light was running away. It seemed as though he had pressed the emergency button to get the escalator to stop.

Light laughed creepily as he ran away up the stairs. He waved to the man as he sprinted up the stairs. He was out of breath by the time he reached the top floor. He opened the door and began speedwalking across the bridge. He would have run, but he didn't want to upset anyone. As he looked back though, he saw his competitor come onto the bridge and begin running. Light also started running. When he felt people begin to grab at his shirt, he yelled, "Stop him! He's after me! Help!" The crowd of good people immediately began to swarm onto the other man. Light slowed down as he watched the man stop moving. Although he fought, Light knew there was no way the man would make it out of the swarm.

The man thought differently. He was a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe, although he hardly ever practiced. _Hmm, _he thought. _Maybe that explains why I've been putting on these extra pounds... _He shook himself as his mind returned to the problem at hand. He quickly kicked out and followed with another blow to his captor's head. He then proceeded to disable the rest of his captors . He sprinted off after Light, who was long gone by this time. He went inside and took the elevator to the bottom level.

Meanwhile, Light was running across the mall. He dodged shoppers and small children, until he came to a problem. A big problem. Since it was the day before Christmas, all the procrastinators with little kids came to see Santa Claus at the mall that day. The line seemed to stretch miles long, with no breaks and parents waiting to apprehend any "cutters". It was then that Light began to wonder if the race was really his to win. _No, he thought. I have to get that present for Misa. And even more importantly... I CANNOT LOSE. _

Taking a big running start, Light decided to brave the wrath of the parents and decided to bust through the line.

Didn't he ever learn about saying excuse me?

He ran, noting the surprise and rage on the faces of the parents as they hurried to protect their children. Before one went down, he was able to call for security. Men in blue suits carrying guns chased Light through the mall. He was finally able to duck into a cooking store where he lost them.

Exhausted, Light made his way to the first floor, where he found the man and his friend sitting there.

"There he is!" shouted the man. "I didn't think he would actually race. Actually," he said to Light, "Why did you take me up on the race? Is lingerie really that important to you?"

"Umm, it's for my girlfriend. But more importantly, I raced because I am childish and I hate to lose! I cannot back down from a challenge! And now that you've seen me lose, I must kill you! What is your name?"

"My name is David Rocklen, and I don't know why you need my name to kill me, unless you were going to stalk me first or something."

Light was astonished. _Why is this man not cowering in fear? _he thought. "Because," he responded dramatically, "I am Kira."

The man just stared back at Light. "Who's Kira?" he asked. "Is this guy crazy?" he mouthed to his friend. While he was doing that, Light pulled out his Death Note and wrote the man's name down.

Forty seconds later, the man's friend discovered that Light wasn't crazy.

**The Next Day...**

As Misa and Light were exchanging presents, Light became curious about something. "Misa," he asked. "How many people did you have to kill to get me my presents?"

Misa looked at him strangely. "Umm, none. How about you?"

Light was dumbfounded. "Only two, but that's beside the point. How did you get through Christmas shopping without killing anybody?"

"Death isn't always the answer," Misa replied.

"Whatever," muttered Light.

"Silly Light. I'm gonna have to take you shopping more often!"

Light looked back at her with horror.

**A/N That was really fun to write. I got this idea while Christmas shopping. I had a rough time and Light shopping popped into my head. Keep in mind that this is set in America, present day. But I just love the idea of Light shopping for Misa. Merry Christmas to all! If this doesn't show the time I posted this, it was just after midnight, at the very beginning of Christmas Day.**

**I had a little bit of commentary in the story. If you review (Please do! I love getting reviews!) tell me if that bothered you or not. I wasn't sure but I had to let everybody know what was going through my head.**

**Sorry everybody for uploading the wrong story. As you can see, it was kinda late.**

**Just fyi I kept a list of the characters that I killed off and they will be used in other fanfics somewhere down the line. I felt bad about killing them.**


End file.
